Unpredictable
by famousames
Summary: Pre-OotP! Previously Just Another Day in Paradise, just changed a few things! SB/OC (please tell me if she's one dimensional) and L/J


Seventeen years olds, Amy Jordan and Sirius Black walked down the halls of Hogwarts laughing and talking. They had been best friends for the past two years, even though most of the school hated Amy for one reason or another. The most common reason was she was believed to be a slut. Everyone thought so, except Sirius. Even Sirius' best friend thought she was. 

"So Famous Ames, what are we going to do today?" Sirius asked her, using one of his crazy nicknames for her. 

"I don't know, Joe," she said trying to rhyme. 

"Let's go have a picnic by the lake," Sirius suggested. 

"Sure, why not?" She replied and they started to walk to the kitchens to get some snacks.

"Oh and by the way you look pretty today," He told her. 

"Thanks," She smiled at him. She did look pretty, she was wearing a short(not hoochie but mid thigh) white skirt, a blue and white stripped off the shoulder shirt and white flip-flops. Her breastbone length golden brown hair was in two braided pig tails, altogether she looked gorgeous. 

"Ok so I was telling you about Snape and Malfoy right? Well, I was going down to the dungeons, and I saw them talking. Well at first I thought nothing about it so kept walking. But before I was out of vision range I saw Malfoy's hand come out and stroke Snape's face. And if that wasn't bad enough he pulled him in a little closer and planted a big smooch right on the lips! It was so disgusting!" She finished and gave a little shake as if she had something on her. 

Sirius by this time was howling with laughter. "I always knew there was something awfully funny about those two. Well, now I know what it is." He started laughing again and Amy smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"You might think its funny, but imaging having to actually SEE it," that shut him up quickly. 

"Ok, ok you're right, I'm sorry that would have been gross. Ok worse than gross." He stated while reaching a hand out and tickling the pear to let them inside the kitchens. "So I was thinking about the seventh year carnival/ball and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? As friends you know?" He asked her looking at his hands 

***** Sirius' POV 

            Please tell me that didn't come out as lame? Oh God she's going to hate me and never want to talk to me again. Please let her say yes I don't know what I'm going to do if she says no. O Lord help me, help me! Ok stay calm, you got to play it out like you don't care if she says no. 

***** Amy's POV 

            Did he just ask me to go to the ball/carnival? Wow, I didn't expect that any time soon. What should I say? Well, I know what I want to say but would that be good for our friendship? Wait, did he say he wanted to go as just friends? Or does he want more? Oh this is just too confusing! Ok just say yeah sure that sounds like fun! And then tell him to hurry up your staving. Then stop talking to yourself because that's not good for your health. 

***** Third person POV 

            "Yeah sure that sounds like fun. Now hurry up because I'm absolutely famished."

She smiled up at him (he was 6' 2" compared to her petite 5'6").

"Great, so I'll meet you in the common room before the carnival?" He wanted to get all the facts straight as the ball was only four days away. 

"Sounds good and then we head back to the common room around six to get ready?" 

"Perfecto mundo!" He said in a fake Spanish accent, causing her to laugh. They grabbed the food the house elves has put into a picnic basket and headed out to the lake. They got there to find it full of Hogwarts students, most of which were snogging. 

"Pull of a patch of grass Ames." Sirius told her as he plopped down on the grass. She followed his example, but not before putting the blanket down (they had gotten it from the kitchen) and sat down on it. 

After eating so much they felt sick they laid down to watch the cloud above them. "Ya know what that one looks like?" Amy asked him, pointing to a cloud above.

"Nope, sure don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" 

"It looks like a monkey eating a pineapple." She said simply. He gave her a quizzical look before turning his head back to the sky. 

"Hmm… I guess I can see that. But I think its looks more like a gorilla eating a banana," he told her. 

"Oh see that's where you're wrong. See the long tail and the pointy thing coming out of the top. It's defiantly a monkey eating a pineapple."

"How about a gorilla eating a pineapple?" 

"Ok sure I guess that works." She sat up and positioned herself in between his legs (he was sitting down with his legs spread apart and she sat down with her back to his front- nothing dirty).

"So, are you excited about going to the ball with the one, the only, the fabulous, ME?" He asked her grinning. 

"Oh yeah let me tell ya, it's always been my secret fantasy." She mocked him. 

"Ames," Sirius said, "I think I- I mean I… well I kinda… ya know." He stuttered.   

"Ta-Ta-today junior," She told him smiling. Seeing how serious his face was she made her tone softer and asked, "What is it honey?" 

"I like…" he didn't finish the sentence he just lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her.

After they broke apart she looked at him. "Wow that was… I mean it was incredible." She said finally. 

"I know I shouldn't have done that it's just…" 

"I'm glad you did." She told him simply. She looked into his eyes for a minute before reaching up and kissing him again. This time it was even more breathtaking than the first.  She snaked her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. Soon they were lying to the ground totally immersed in each other. People began to notice and even more rumors were spread about Amy, the poor girl. 

They broke apart both breathless and wide-eyed. The spark that had connected between them was remarkable. Neither one of them had expected that. 

***** 

Four days later they were walking hand in hand out to the carnival. The rumors had spread like wildfire, and it was said that Sirius was Amy's new conquest and would be gone within a week. Sirius and Amy didn't take any notice to these rumors and went on with their lives.     

The hot sun blared down on Amy's uncovered shoulders, and bare stomach. They had been allowed to wear muggle clothing to the carnival since it would be close to ninety degrees outside. Amy was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light purple tank-top and purple flip flops (she had a pair of flip flops to match every outfit she wore). Sirius had chosen a pair of loose fitting khaki pants and a white t-shirt from a muggle store called Abercrombie and Fitch. They looked like the perfect couple, and in their eyes they were. 

"Hey hunny, do you want to go meet up with James, Lily, Remus, and Arabella?" Sirius asked her when he spotted his friends near the dunking booth. 

"Uhh… if they want me there. I mean I don't have any problem with them it's the other way around." She said, all of the sudden looking downcast. 

"Don't worry babe, let's just go over there." He looked at her hopefully and she smiled and agreed. 

"YAY!" Sirius said and bounced around happily. 

"Baby, your seventeen years old. Ya think you could act like it?" She asked him playfully. 

"Hmm… maybe," he said before grabbing her hand and dragging her off the dunking booth. "JAMIE!!!" He shouted to his best friend, who in turn turned around and shook his head. 

"Oh lord, how much candy have you eaten today?" James asked. 

"Enough," was all he said. 

"We're in trouble then aren't we," Remus said as more of a statement then a question. 

Sirius nodded before paying the Professor Sprout two Knuts to throw three balls, to try and dunk Professor McGonagall. He missed the first two but the third one hit the bull's eye, and she was dunked into the freezing cold water. Everyone had a good laugh until McGonagall got out of the water and was glaring daggers at Sirius. 

"That was great babe!" Amy said smiling at him. 

"I know, I know. I'm the bestest, there's no doubt about it!" He said sounding just as conceding as he intended to. 

"Oh yeah, let me tell you," Arabella said, while starring murderously at Amy. It was common knowledge (to everyone except Sirius and Amy) that Arabella had a thing for Sirius. 

"Put those cat claws back in there sweetie," Lily whispered into her ear. Lily was about 5'8" with long coppery lock that went all the way down her back. She was sweet and nice to almost everyone, the exception being everyone but Snape and Amy. 

After about and hour of pure torture (for everyone except Sirius) they went inside a large tent that had been set up for Karaoke. "KARAOKE!" Sirius screamed, making everyone jump, "I've got to sing something, I've just got to." He said while racing to the sign up stand. 

"Oh Lord, I don't even want to know what that kid is going to do," Amy said shaking her head and smiling after him. No one said anything to her. Not that she had expected them to, no one rarely did. 

"I'm singing next, and I've got the perfect song," He said while grinning at Amy. 

"What are you going to sign to embarrass me this time huh?" She glared at him accusingly, but with a smile tugging on her lips. 

"Nothing, nothing I just…well, it's going to be great," said Sirius right before his name was called, "Well here goes nothing!" He said sprinting off. 

A bass guitar struck up and everyone's attention was focused on the stage. Then Sirius voice was heard clearly over all the chatter around the room: 
    
    _"I never knew there were such great movies_
    
    _On TV at __3 a.m.___
    
    _I'd never guessed at a midnight Tuesday_
    
    _I could have pizza ordered in_
    
    _I've never been a real night-owl_
    
    _But these days I'm all turned 'round_
    
    _There's only one thing I'm sure of right now_
    
    _I should be sleeping,'stead of keeping_
    
    _These late hours I've been keeping_
    
    _I've been pacing and retracing_
    
    _Every step of every move_
    
    _An even though I'm feeling so right_
    
    _I'm so happy, still I know_
    
    _I should be sleeping,'stead of dreamin' about you_
    
    _I never knew I was funny_
    
    _'Til I went and made you laugh_
    
    _I never liked a girl that called me: "Honey"_
    
    _But you did, I like that_
    
    _I keep thinking about your smile_
    
    _Tryin_' to read between the lines__
    
    _Looks like I'll be here for a while_
    
    _I should be sleeping,'stead of keeping_
    
    _These late hours I've been keeping_
    
    _I've been pacing and retracing_
    
    _Every step of every move_
    
    _An even though I'm feeling so right_
    
    _I'm so happy, still I know_
    
    _I should be sleeping,'stead of dreamin' about you_
    
    _After just three day (just three days)_
    
    _One great kiss (One great kiss)_
    
    _It's way too soon_
    
    _To be obsessin' like this_
    
    _I should be sleeping,'stead of keeping_
    
    _These late hours I've been keeping_
    
    _I've been pacing and retracing_
    
    _Every step of every move_
    
    _An even though I'm feeling so right_
    
    _I'm so happy, still I know_
    
    _I should be sleeping,'stead of dreamin' about you_
    
    _Dreamin_' about you__
    
    _I should be sleeping, dreamin' about you_
    
    _I'm dreamin' about you, yeah" _
    
                   Everyone was starring at the stage in total shock. _Sirius could sing. Sirius __could sing. Sirius could __sing. He could sing very, very well! Suddenly Amy started clapping very loudly and soon everyone else had joined in too. _
    
                   Next questions arouse about Amy and Sirius' relationship. No one wanted to see them together. Not even Sirius' friends. You could practically feel the glares that were sent Amy's way. With Sirius gorgeous looks and killer personality, he was well liked by the ladies. 
    
                   "Thank you, Thank you," Sirius bowed and leaped off the stage, running toward Amy. "Did ya like that babe?" 
    
                   "Yeah I did, it was great! I never knew you could sing!" She sang happily as he swung her around in the air. After celebrating and congrats they all went back to their dorms to get ready for the ball, which they would have to ware muggle clothes too. 
    
    ******
    
                   Amy stood in front of her full length mirror examining her figure and a stunning figure it was. She had curves in just the right places that made her clothes fit her to perfection. She slipped off her out of her shorts and tank top and grabbed her towel off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water flow down her body. The steam rose from the shower and steamed up the mirrors. 
    
                   She finished her shower and stepped out into the cold bathroom air. After drying herself off she went back into the bedroom. She went over to her closet and got her dress out. The long red satin dress was gorgeous. It flowed down to her feet and shimmered in the light. The bodice was tight and made her look very voluptuous. It was strapless and had beads and lace embroidered on the bodice. 
    
                   She had red strappy shoes that matched the dress perfectly. She magically dried her hair and curled her hair into lose waves. She walked back into the bathroom to apply a small amount of make-up to her flawless face. She took out her light pink eye shadow and gently applied it to her eye lids. She then put on a small amount of blush and a soft pink lip gloss. She stood back and sighed 'I guess it's as good as it's gonna get' she thought referring to herself. 
    
                   Amy had always had a low confidence. No matter how many times she was told she was gorgeous she just never got it into her head. She grabbed her small red sparkly purse and headed down the stairs to the common room. She looked around for Sirius and when she saw him her face immediately lit up. 
    
                   He was standing with a large group of giggling girls and laughing boys. She faltered a little before going over to them. Before she got there however, Sirius spotted her. He was stunned. He quickly regained his senses and brushed off the people around him, and ran to her. The grin that was on her face was unmistakable.  
    
                   "Hey baby," Amy said to him when he finally reached her. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She slipped her arm around his waist and they smiled at each other. 
    
                   "Hey yourself. I missed you!" He said. 
    
                   "Honey, I just saw you an hour ago. How can you already miss me?" She asked him. 
    
                   "Aaaah you know me, I'm very sentimental," he joked. 
    
                   "Oh yeah you sure are," Amy laughed at him. They continued to laugh and joke all the way to the great hall. They gathered with the large crowd just outside the hall. 
    
                   Suddenly the doors opened and the students poured in. The hall was gorgeous. They were dozens of tables set up all around the room. They had red linen table cloths with a smaller white one on top. The house colors decorated the sides of the room in large banners. Twinkling lights light the room, along with a candle on each table. Everyone quickly seated themselves so they could get the party started sooner. 
    
                   They sat with James, Lily, Remus, and Arabella. Although the others didn't look to happy about having Amy with them, Sirius was positively delighted. Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted.  
    
                   "Good evening students. I hope you have enjoyed the say festivities. We have our Head Girl, Nina Banks and Head Boy, Greg Peccary to thank for that. As I am sure you all are looking forward to tonight's events I will no longer keep you waiting."  He sat down and picked up a menu which was lying on his plate. After looking it over for a moment, he stated clearly to it, "Pork chops and baked potatoes." The food appeared on his plate and he started to eat. 
    
                   Everyone followed his example and soon the hall was chatting and eating. Sirius, being the comedian he is was cracking jokes over and over. The whole table was in stitches. After recounting a hilarious tale about Snape, super glue, and a very private part, the table was snorting with laughter. 
    
                   "T- that was g-g-great!" James said clutching his side in pain. Everyone agreed and they were silent for a few moments while they finished eating. 
    
                   The food was cleared from the plates and another menu popped up, this one filled with deserts. Everyone did the same thing, and the plates were piled high with sweets. When everyone was done eating Dumbledore stood up again. 
    
                   "I hope you enjoyed your meal. Now if you please, we will start the dance." The tables were moved to the side and everyone gathered in the middle to start dancing. 
    
                   "Honey I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute," Amy told Sirius and headed out of the Great Hall. 
    
                   She reapplied her make-up and then walked back into the hall.  When she walked back into the hall she noticed Sirius talking to the most popular girl in school, Victoria Stephens. She got close enough to hear their conversation. 
    
                   "So you actually got her to fall for you, I can believe it. So you are going to dump her tonight right?" Victoria said. 
    
                   That was all Amy needed to hear. With tears in her eyes she turned on her heal and stormed out of the hall. A pair of hazel eyes watched her as she went, and followed her. 
    
                   He stomach contracted into knots, and she felt all her previously eaten food churn in her stomach.  Tears were stinging in her eyes threatening to fall. **_You cannot lose it over this. Come on you've been strong for a long time now, you're not going to let something as petty as this get to you._ She told herself over and over again.  Amy felt as if someone was squeezing her heart as if they were trying to make fresh orange juice. **
    
                   As Amy walked through the halls she shut her eyes tight, hoping that it wasn't true. But then she had always wondered why Sirius would befriend her. It's not like she was popular, funny, attractive, or remotely anything he should be interested in. **_'I guess I was all a bet, joke, or something.'_ Amy thought bitterly.**
    
                   "Fairy lights," Amy whispered to the portrait of the fat lady. 
    
                   "Of course dear," the fat lady whispered sleepily. 
    
                   Seeing that the common room was emptied from anyone who hadn't gone to the ball, she made her way over to a large maroon couch in front of the fire. Leaning her elbows on her knees, she put her hand in her hands. She was so intent upon starring at the fire she failed to notice a tall figure walk into the room. 
    
                   "Why'd you leave? It seemed you and Sirius were having a pretty good time," the mysterious voice said. 

  Ok hey y'all… it's been a while huh? Yeah I know this isn't a real update but the part at the end is new cause I didn't like how I left it, the name of the story changed yet it is still quite lame so if you have any ideas for it please share them, and I finally figured out how to make the italics and everything work! So here is my feeble attempt at this story! I am still in need of a beta reader, so if anyone would like to, please email me! And let me know what it's about in the subject box. I am hoping to have another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow! So please don't give up on this story… I actually liked it! Tell me what you think in a review or email! I'll be glad to read anyone's stories or anything that you'd like me to do! Review! 

                                                            ~Amelia 


End file.
